


【515】Angel&Devil

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: 天使与恶魔的爱情故事
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai





	【515】Angel&Devil

讲一个故事：

从前、有位天使，在天堂里生活。

他作为神的信使，每日穿梭于蓝天和白云，在神界与人间往返。

他的样貌十分俊美、性格纯洁无暇。名字叫休宁凯。

有天他遇到一位恶魔。  
这位恶魔，有着漆黑的眼眸，嘴唇殷红。  
一头凌乱的金发。令人窒息的、赤黑的翅膀嗜血，以及头顶一对可怖的犄角。

这是一种不同的美，是危险的美，一旦陷入其中，也许就是万劫不复。

天使被深深吸引住了。

被那与自己完全相反的魅力。  
他们如同镶嵌图案的白日与黑夜，互为的镜像。如同良药与毒液、像阳光与暗影、还有白百合与红罂粟。

他喜欢上了恶魔。

两者看起来那么不同，内在又那么相同。彼此心灵契合的感觉，非常的浪漫。

内心中十几年未曾唤醒过的灵魂——情爱与欲望，被这位地狱使者的拜访给引燃。

恶魔不一定就是坏的。他这么想。  
即使会遭到同伴和世俗的反对，上帝的劝告，道德和良心上的谴责。  
迷途的羔羊也好，无需忏悔。

他最终决定倾听自己内心的声音，因为他清楚地知道恶魔也喜欢上了他。  
将这份爱好好珍藏在了心里。

爱上恶魔的天使，会变成堕天使。

接受了魔鬼的诱惑、将出卖自己的灵魂。

可是没有他的地方，即使是美丽的天堂，也变得黯然失色。

如果为了爱值得的话，那么跟心爱的恶魔堕落到地狱去也是幸福的。  
背后洁白的翅膀被染黑也无所谓。

于是他牵住了恶魔的手，与他一同下坠。

这就是天使与恶魔的爱情。  
黑幕降临，淅沥火花之雨，他就是他的光明。  
Till death do us apart. 故事讲完了。

𝕾𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖙 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖆𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖑✨  
𝕽𝖊𝖉 𝖍𝖔𝖙 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖆 𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖔𝖓🥀

_____bgm:enternally,ect._____

花语  
白百合：清新脱俗、神圣纯洁、永恒的爱  
红罂粟：诱惑和杀机、让人上瘾。死亡之恋、永久安眠


End file.
